Finding Our Kids
by I'mSuperLocked
Summary: What happens when Max saves her own daughter and Nudge and Iggys son from the school and also saves the girl from the Institution Fax and Niggy
1. Prologue

**Hiiiiiiii this is my second fanfiction hope you like it Fang and Iggy have something to say**

**Fang: this girl is nuts**

**Iggy: I agree **

**Me: Fang Iggy we all know I'm nuts just do the disclaimer **

**Fang and Iggy: This Crazy Girl Does Not Own Maximum Ride **

**Me: thank you**

Prologue

Max's profile

We're still on the run from the school and everyone else who wants to kill us or experiment on us. We got Angel back from The Doomsday Group. She's extremely traumatized by the experiments and Fang came back to The Flock, I forsed Dylen to go with The Gang he went reluctantly. We were recently captured by the school again, they made the mistake of letting us get out of our cages by ourselves and that's when we attack them and got free. On our way out I seen a little boy and girl in cages they had wings. I didn't have time to save them then but I well save them. I will not let them suffer the same fate the flock and I had.

**First chapter done. The other chapters will be longer. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Review please. **


	2. Finding Them

**Hiiiiiiii Fang and Iggy have something to say**

**Fang: this girl is still nuts**

**Iggy: and I still agree **

**Me: Fang Iggy just do the disclaimer **

**Fang and Iggy: This Crazy Girl Still Does Not Own Maximum Ride. She also wants to thank Me444 and HeyHeyIt'sEmC **

**Me: thank you**

**Chapter 1**

Max's profile

We were flying over the cave with the hawks. It seemed only yesterday that we were about to save Angel from the school over a year ago. But instead of Angel being with the whitecoats those kids are. I decided that I was going to save those kids when night fell, I would swoop into a window find them and get out.

Angel: Max please don't go alone

Me: Angel I have to the more people that come the more likely we'll get captured

Angel: ok but I still don't like it

Me: I'll come back safe with them I promise

Two hours later I was off. I found a window so far I didn't see anyone. I also found the room they were kept in, but their cages were locked with key card like the ones you use for a hotel room. I had to wait for someone to come in, a lady wheeled in a cage with an experiment in it. She pushed it over to where the kids were. That's when I attacked her. She fainted from fright. I grabbed the key from her and open the cages. The other experiments cages had card locks so tired them but the card wouldn't work except on the cage that was just brought in. The experiment in the cage was that girl from the institution that we had saved. She remembered me so she helped me get the kids out of their cages. We ran down the hall where the window was. We ran straight out of that window and open are wings and flew to the cave. Her wings were dark red. As we flew to the cave we talked.

Me: So what do you call yourself?

Her: Paige

Me: That's cool. How old are you?

Paige: 13

Me: Are you a good fighter?

Pagie: yup

Me: How did you get captured?

Paige: i don't wan't to talk about it.

Me: Ok that's fine with me.

The rest of the trip we flew to the cave in silence. Paige and I put the kids down when we got to the cave; I walked to the back of the cave to see everyone asleep except of course Fang. He was up on he's feet in a fighting stand.

Me: Relax Fang it's just me Max.

Fang: who's the girl behind up?

Me: Fang this is Paige she's that girl we rescued from The Institution I saved her from The School.

Fang: oh.

By now the rest of the Flock was up. Angel ran into me and gave me a great big hug.

Angel: Did you save them.

Me: yup.

Nudge in a very sleepy voice: where are they?

I swung around they were by the cave entrance.

**Another chapter done. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Review please.**


	3. I HAVE A KID

**Hiiiiiiii Fang and Iggy have something to say like always**

**Fang: this girl is still nuts and she had five double chocolate chip cookies **

**Iggy: and I still agree and that's the longest you've talked **

**Me: Fang Iggy just do the disclaimer **

**Fang and Iggy: This Crazy Girl Still Does Not Own Maximum Ride. She also wants to thank Me444, HeyHeyIt'sEmC and her friend MaxandFang101 for reviewing**

**Me: thank you**

**Chapter 2**

Max's profile

I walked over to the kids

Me: you guys should come inside it's not safe by the entrance.

The little girl: we don't have to listen to you.

Me: actually you do.

The little boy: who said.

Me: I do.

Both of them: that's not a good reason we only will listen to Paige.

I turn to Paige.

Me: can you tell them to come in.

Paige: Guys come in your safe here. You know the people I told you about.

The girl: The Flock!

Paige: ya.

The boy: you mean there The Flock!

Pointing at me and The Flock.

Paige: yes.

The girl: which ones are my mommy and daddy?

The boy: ya which ones are mine?

Me: what are they talking about?

Paige: she's Fax and is yours and Fangs daughter and he is Niggy and he is Nudge and Iggys son

Me: W-WHAT

Paige: their yours.

After that I fainted.

**Another chapter done. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Review please.**


	4. Going Home

**Hiiiiiiii Fang and Iggy have something to say like always**

**Fang: She had five double chocolate chip cookies **

**Iggy: Not Good**

**Me: Fang Iggy just do the disclaimer **

**Fang and Iggy: This Crazy Girl Still Does Not Own Maximum Ride. She also wants to thank her friends MaxandFang101 and dramionediva for reviewing even though dramionediva didn't get it she's just starting to read the series **

**Me: thank you. **

**Chapter 3**

Max's profile

Fax: MOMMY MOMMY Wake Up MOMMY!

That's the first thing I heard when I woke. The first thing I seen was a little girl with black hair, brown eyes and black and brown wings she also had an olive completion. This little 4 year old was my daughter Fax.

Me: I'm up.

Fang: That's good.

My head was on his lap and one of my hands was in his the other was in Fax's hands.

Nudge: Are you ok?

She was holding Niggy he had strawberry blonde hair, his eyes we brown and hazy he was blind and he had white and chocolate brown wings his completion was between Nudge and Iggy's

Me: We have to go to my mom.

Guess you're wondering why I want to see my mom after we thought she was a part of the doomsday group. Well after we saved Angel from them we went to my mom's place and confronted her. She explain that she went undercover as a person that supported the doomsday group but she never really was on their side. We left after that. As we got captured by the school Ella came home with her new powers and caramel wings. She was going to join us but we left before she got there. Then we got uncaptured and I saved Fax, Niggy and Paige so here we are now.

**Another chapter done. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Review please.**


	5. The Decision

**Hiiiiiiii Fang and Iggy have something to say like always**

**Fang: Max is really really mad! **

**Iggy: The nargles ate her cookies!**

**Me: Guys do the disclaimer then we can get to the cookie dilemma!**

**Fang and Iggy: She no own Maximum Ride and also she wants to thank –maxridelover56 for her helpful advice but she prefers to write like this.**

**Me: thank you and I am sorry for not updating in a long time there is no excuses for it. **

**Chapter 4**

We got to my moms house around 7:15 pm. They should be home. I knocked on the door and 2 seconds later my mom opened the door.

Mom: MAX! How are you?

She hugged me tight.

Me: I'm fine we have something to tell you.

Mom: Alright is everything ok. Come on in. Ella

Ella: ya mom

Mom: come down stairs Max-

Ella came running down the stairs and crashed right into me eloping me in a huge bear hug

Mom: … and the flock are here

Ella: MAX you're here

Me: yep

Ella: I've missed you so much

Me: I've missed you too. Mom everythings fine better actually. Fang, Nudge, Iggy and I need to talk to you about Fax and Niggy.

Mom: The little boy and girl.

Me: ya.

Mom: Come into the kitchen.

We went to the kitchen and we sat around the kitchen table.

Mom: so how'd you find them, what happened.

Me: Well I rescued them from the school. I think before we were rescued from the school by Jeb. They took some D.N.A from us and made them

Mom: so what are you thinking?

Me: well I can't say anything for Niggy, but Fax is defiantly not going in to adoption.

Nudge: Neither is Niggy.

Fang: But Max were only 15 and on the run we can't take of her.

Me: I took care of Gazzy at the age of four and Angel even younger I'm doing this with or without you help.

Nudge: I agree with Max, Iggy.

Iggy: I agree with Fang. Think about it Nudge your even younger than us your 12 and you have a kid.

Nudge: So I help take care of Gazzy and Angel when they were this young. Max and I will take care of Fax and Niggy together without either of you.

Fang: Max, Nudge This is different! before we had a home and weren't on the run!

Me: So we can still raise them to be good fighter and to protect themselves, most likely they'll be strong and more ready this way. Besides who said anything about not having a home?

Mom: If you want Max I can get C.M.S. to make you guys a house agian.

Me: that would be great Mom thank you!

The phone rang before you she could answer. She picked it up.

Mom: hello?

She put it on speaker.

Jeb: Hello Valencia have you seen Max and/or the Flock?

I put my hands up to signal her to not let him know we're here.

Mom: No I haven't seen them are they in trouble.

Jeb: No I think they went to the school and took 3 experiments from there.

Mom: Well I haven't seen her or the flock.

Jeb: Just tell me if you see them with two four year olds and a thirteen year old girl.

Mom: alright Good-bye.

Then she hung up without waiting for a response

Me: we need that house A.S.A.P.

Mom: I'll get them right on it. I won't tell Jeb Either

Me: Thanks Mom.

I hugged her.

**So what do you think? Sorry again for the long wait. Sorry for the grammar mistakes I'll update after 5 reviews. So please review **


	6. DRAMA QUEEN

**Fang: we solve the cookie dilemma**

**Iggy: Maxs killed the Nargles that stole her cookies**

**Me: guys can you please do the disclaimer **

**Fang and Iggy: she does not own Maximum Ride and also she wants to thank –StormyCloud83, MaxandFang101, and Lgirl123 for reviewing**

**Me: thank you and again I'm sorry for not updating in a really long time. I've had so much school work Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

So now we were at my mom's house and waiting for our new safe house finish being built. It's on a cilff half inside half outside lots of windows. It somewhere in Canada. It's going to be very sucluded from reguler people only way you can get to the house is to fly, but because normal people are working on it there is a big ledge above the house and they have a ladder leading down to the roof. The house is 1000 ft up. The best part about the house Jeb knows nothing about it which is Awsome.

Nudge and I were in the living room watching Niggy and Fax playing with the toys my Mom bought them, Mom and Ella were making dinner in the kitchen. Angel and Gasman were outside playing tag, and Fang and Iggy were up stairs talking about some thing. Suddenly Paige came running in to the room.

Pagie: Max Max Max!

Me: What wrong Pagie!

Pagie: Nothing I just ran into these people, when I went out to get some candy. They said they know you.

Six familiar faces walked into the living room.

Dylan: Hey Max, Nudge

Nudge and I: Hey

Me: What are you guys doing here.

Maya: We were in the neighberhood and decided to fly by.

Star: OMG WHO ARE THESE LITTLE CUTIESSSSSS! THIER SOOOOOO ADORABLE!

Fax and Niggy ran over to Nudge and I hided there faces in are legs as we stood up.

Me: This is Fax (gestering to her) and thats Niggy (gestering to him).

Dylan: You Mean That Shes Your's.

As he spoke to me and Nudge his vioce got louder and louder.

Dylan: What Max When Jeb and Said That We Should Have Children You Flat Out Refued. But You Go Off And Have A Child With That EMO FREAK. You Screwed Up Big Time.

That was it I wasn't going to stand here and be yelled at a good for nothing DRAMA QUEEN in fact I'm going to tell him that.

Me: Alright You Good For Nothing DRAMA QUEEN! I Never Wanted To Be With You Any Way And You Have The The Audacity To Come Here And Tell Me Who I Can And Not Have A Kid With! BESIDES THEY WERE CRATED BY THE SCHOOL WHEN WE LEFT THE FIRST TIME!

Dylan: oh.

Me: Ya oh.

By now everyone was in the living room.

Mom: WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!

Me: He is acusing me of being a s*u*!

Pointing to Dylan.

Mom: What did you say to my daughter!

I have never seen my mom this mad. Ever! It was kind of scary. Fang came over to me.

Fang: Remind me to never piss off your Mom.

I just nodded.

Mom: Dylan I Don't Care If You Were Made For Max Or Not But You Will Not Talk To Her Like That In My House!

Dylan: I'm Going For A Fly

He said that to The Gang then left.

Me: So who wants cookies I sure do.

Ella: Of course you want cookies Max you always want cookies.

I just shrugged.

**What do you think? Sorry again for the long wait. Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes I'll update after 5 reviews also to all the people that review I will give a virtual cookies but not just any virtual cookies Dr.M virtual cookies. So please R&R**


	7. Ice Cream

**So... long time no write...Ok I Am Sooooooo Sorry for not writing. I'm a awful person. It's been so hectic with school letting out, writers block, family stuff, writing my own book and trying to find a bata. But with school out of session I will try to update more. Again sorry.**

**Fang: Theres a new ****dilemma**

**Iggy: Max wants to kill Dylan **

**Fang: Which is not a bad thing**

**Iggy: Nope** **it isn't**

**Me: guys can you please do the disclaimer **

**Fang and Iggy: she does not own Maximum Ride, but she does own Pagie,Fax and Niggy(not the pairings) and also she wants to thank -Lgirl123**

**Me: thank you .I after reading her review about Fax and Niggy it dawned on me that i never told you guys why I name then the pairing names, I'm going to tell you in this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

After I got my cookies, I ran up to my room to start packing. I shoved all the clothes that I owned into my backpack. I shoved my pocket knife( i know that i don't let any one else have one but i have one for extra protection since I have four more members too the flock) into my pocket When I was done, I closed the backpack and set it on the floor and started on Fax bag I put all of her clothes in the bag then her favorite stuffed bunny that she called Mimzy that we got when we bought the movie The Last Mimzy, she absolutely loved the movie and the bunny. When I finaly finished I felt someone breathing on my neck. I spun around and pulled out my knife only to find Fang standing behind me.

Me: Will you stop that!

Fang: What? Breathing?

I glared at him we still weren't on the same terms about Fax.

Me: What do you want Fang.

Fang: What I can't come and see my girlfriend?

He tried to pull me into a kiss, but I wouldn't let him.

Me: No you can't! not untill you realize your wrong about Fax.

He went silent. "What A Shocker!"

Me: I have to finish packing if you don't mind.

He left. I sat on my bed and put my hands on my face. I heard the door open. But I didn't take my hands from my face.

Fax: Mommy whats wrong!

I took my hands from my face and seen my little girl looking at me with curious eyes.

Me: Nothing Sweetie how about you, Niggy, Pagie, Aunt Ella, The Flock and I go for some... Ice Cream!

Fax: YAY!

We went down stairs and found everyone in the living room watching Tangled.

Me: Guys want to go for some ice cream.

At that the movie was paused and everyone was up except for Fang and Iggy. They still must be on strike.

Gazzy: Ice Cream! Ice Cream! Ice Cream!

Angel: I want Chocolate!

Ella: Awsome!

Pagie: Cool!

Nudge and Niggy: OK LETS GO!

Me: What about you two.

Iggy: No go a head

Fang didn't Respond. I decided not to ask him agian. We left.

_ Line Break_

We went to Hellen's Ice Cream shop. After we got our Ice Cream everyone I ask Nudge if we could talk in private, so we found are own table

Nudge: So what's up besides the sky?

Me: I was just wondering should we give Fax and Niggy a chance to name themselves keep the names they have?\

Nudge: Let them pick definitely! who would name them Fax and Niggy anyway?

Me: the whitecoats probably want to know who the parents we're so they named them with couple names

Nudge: True. So we're going to let them decided?

Me: yup

**Vote what their Names should Be**

**FAX**

**Breeze**

**Storm**

**Sky**

**Niggy**

**Ash**

**Soot**

**Ember**

**Pick the ones you like the best!**

**Good, Bad or Ok. Sorry again for the long wait. Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes I'll update soon also the person that review I will give a virtual cookie but not just any virtual cookie Dr.M virtual cookie. So please R&R!**


	8. Chocolate Boom!

I want to apologize to all my faithful readers for all the delays I could not at think of a chapter then I waited for it to be edited by new the7thflockmember then procrastinated some more so I hope you guys like it.

Fang: So Ig what are the names

Iggy: Well Fang They Are -

Me: Let the readers find out themselves, guys!

Iggy: NO!

Me: YES! Get on with the disclaimer.

Fang and Iggy: she does not own Maximum Ride or the amazing Terry's Milk Chocolate Ball, but she does own Paige, Fax and Niggy(not the pairings) and she wants to thank Lgirl123, maxridelover56, anna's little friend, maximumriderocks24, mmorley5, Chrysti Doofenshmirtz, and the 5 Guests!

Me: Thank you guys you all get virtual cookies! I would like to give a special thanks to my new bata the7thflockmember! Read On!

Chapter 7

After we got home Nudge and I decided to let Niggy and Fax choose their names.

Me: Everyone to the living room now.

Everyone: Whats up Max?

Max: Nudge and I have decided that Fax and Niggy can choose their own names.

Niggy: Can my name be Ember?

Fax: Can mine be Breeze?

Me: Okay, from now on you guys are Breeze and Ember.

Ember and Breeze: Yes!

Then, we heard a noise from outside.

Me: Ella, Angel stay here with Breeze and Ember. Everyone else come with me.

We walked out on to the porch looking around for anything out of ordinary when...BOOM! The trees went up in smoke and flames I looked around to see if everyone was alright. In all the chaos, I noticed that Gazzy and Iggy were missing. Suddenly I saw two figures coming out of the flames. One tall, the other shorter.

Me: Everyone into positions. who are you?

Figure 1: hey Max guess what I got!

Me: I will ask one more time, who are you?

As the figures stepped into the light, I realized they were none other than Iggy and Gazzy... why am I not surprised?

Me: IGGY, GAZZY what did you blow up!

Iggy gave me a cheeky grin

Iggy: Uhhh, an SUV

Me: A WHAT!

Gazzy: an S-

Me: I heard what he said, but what were you two thinking?

Iggy and Gazzy: We got chocolate.

Me: Chocolate? Chocolate? You blew up an SUV for chocolate?

Iggy: Well, the SUV was already on fire so we throw a bomb in it!

Me: And that makes it alright?

Gazzy: No, but we got Terry's Milk Chocolate Orange Ball!

Me: You found !?

With a sly smile,

Iggy: yup

He knew my other food weakness, other than my moms chocolate chip cookies. We went inside and when Paige said that Ember and Breeze went to bed, we cracked the chocolate ball open.

Paige: What's that? Can I try?

In an instant, Angel started crying, Gazzy ran away, and Nudge started screaming, "DON'T TAKE MY CHOCOLATE!". Iggy shoved the chocolate in his mouth and ran and Fang turned invisible, leaving the room, followed by Angel and Nudge.

Me: Oh you're not afraid of erasers or Flyboys, but you're afraid of someone taking your chocolate?

Everyone: YES!

What do you think good, bad, horrible. R&R Do any of you guys like/love/hate Terry's Milk Chocolate Orange Ball comment


End file.
